fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ReginaldDrax/News, JUNE 18TH 2015
The press has been pretty full of the San Diego Comic Convention (SDCC) to which both FEAR and TWD will be sending panels, both moderated by The Talking Dead's host. Wish I was going... Let us know what it was like if you've been lucky enough to get there. Apart from that it's been a quiet week, a nice looking poster turned out to be fan art (whoever did that ought to be working for AMC's marketing department) and still no premiere date apart from Kirkham saying it's in August... But we do have a couple of nice items. New Trailer!! In the Videos section off the Main Page What We Know So Far ''(based on an uproxx article some of these may be wrong, quite a few of them are unsupported as far as I know...)'' #It will take place in Los Angeles, and as a result, we may see a few “sexy” zombies. #It will begin during the time in which Rick is in a coma on TWD and focus on the initial outbreak of the zombie virus. It will basically show us what the world looked like as it was transforming into the horrifying apocalypse depicted in TWD. It will end around the time Rick wakes up. #It will NOT reveal the source of the outbreak. #It will have a “very different” vibe from TWD in tone and approach. It will also look different, as it will be filmed digitally instead of on film. #It will focus on an entirely new set of characters. Its core cast makes up the "blended famly" which includes Kim Dickens as high-school teacher Madison who promises to be a real hard case; Cliff Curtis as guidance counselor Travis and Madison's partner; Frank Dillane as Madison’s troubled son, Nick; and Alycia Debnam-Carey as her daughter, Alicia. There is, however, a possiblity that a TWD Season 1 character will show up during FEAR Season 1. #Ruben Blades, Colman Domingo, Mercedes Mason, Lorenzo James Henrie and Shawn Hatosy are among the other regular and recurring cast members. #The spinoff will draw inspiration from the Ebola outbreak and from bath salts. No really, bath salts. #The spinoff will not go “full zombie,” which is to say that it’s so early in the outbreak that the walkers will barely be decomposed. And also not "Full Zombie Apocalypse", not season 1 anyway, it deals with the breakdown of cable TV, pizza delivery, MTV, bottled water, and air conditioning; civilization in other words. #The zombies will not be referred to as “walkers,” as they are in TWD. #The timelines between FEAR and TWD will overlap, and it will progress beyond the time of the initial outbreak. #''FEAR'' will work as a standalone show, which is to say that you do NOT need to watch TWD to understand FEAR. #However, the mythology of FEAR will inform the mythology of TWD and vice versa, so it will be fun to watch both. #The zombies will be crazier and more chaotic than in The Walking Dead because there are more of them, it’s set in a more densely populated Los Angeles, and they will be less decomposed and possibly stronger. #There will not be any walks in the woods in FEAR. Not in Season 1 anyway #''FEAR'' will premiere in August, and will likely run up until the sixth season of TWD #The first season is only six episodes, but a second season has already been picked up by AMC. #Hulu has the exclusive rights to re-air episodes of FEAR. #''Fear the Walking Dead'' may be a bad title, but according to Robert Kirkman, it could be worse. It could be "The Walking Dead: Los Angeles". That actually sounds ok to me, no one else thinks so though. JUNE 16TH 2015 Shawn Hatosy has been cast in FEAR. Hatosy, who seems to be one of these actors who's worked in everything but I haven't seen him yet, will be playing a solder who might be in over his head, in the midst of an outbreak no one was prepared for. We don't have a character name yet but he's described as "a well-intentioned but out of his element military man with a soulful disposition". Ok then. TV Line article here. http://tvline.com/2015/06/16/fear-the-walking-dead-shawn-hatosy-cast-amc/ JUNE 13TH 2015 AMC release new version of the FEAR logo, the layout chas changed a little (THE is no longer part of the F of FEAR) and there's a cracked paint/concrete texture as well. The old version's on the left and the new on the right. Looks good. Category:Blog posts